Friend or Foe?
by RinYukimi
Summary: In order to save Renzo Shima from a new type of demon the Ao no Exorcist gang must beg the only human ever adopted by Satan for help. (Warning: There is some sexual touching; MA! For Someone reason it isn't letting me change the ratting)
1. Chapter 1

Working on my second fanfic for this site woot woot!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Moon light shines down on the dark forest, lighting a path for any creatures still awake. A strange calmness washes over the trees creating an awkward silence only to be broken by the sound of a rustling bush. A loud thud echoed through the forest when a young boy lashes out from the bush and falls flat on his face. A few seconds go by with him lying on the ground. He soon sits up on his knees and rubs his butt. He swings his flashlight around hoping to find anything recognizable.

"Aw man, how did I get separated from Moriyama? Okumura sensei is going to kill me." He whines before forcing himself up. Laughing nervously he searches for the others. A good ten minutes into his search his flashlight began to flicker which causes him to gulp. "Don't do this," he cries hitting the flashlight. To his dismay it went dead, at the moment a strange buzzing noise entered his ears. Gulping he turns towards the sound and takes a step backwards. "Bon? Konekomaru?" he questions. A scream escapes his mouth when a horde of wasps flew at him; he takes off running while crying like a newborn.

"Where is Shima?" Yukio asks Shiemi once she joined the others at camp. Shiemi twiddles her index fingers together and lowers her head; ashamed.

"W-we got separated when we ran from the demon." She shyly answers.

"So the scardy cat is out there alone? Guess we have to save him" Rin half jokes; a grin on his face. His grin vanishes when his younger brother gave him a death glare.

"Suguro come with me, the rest of you stay here." Yukio orders while reloading his gun.

"Wait a damn minute I'm coming too!" Rin states facing his brother.

"I'm with Rin on this…. I want to help find Shima too." Konekomaru says.

"Both of you stay here and keep watch with Shiemi and Kamiki. It won't take everyone to find him." He replies heading off into the forest with Bon.

Shima found himself deeper in the forest panting heavily and using his K'rik staff as support to keep himself standing. Once he caught his breath he falls to his knees, hugging his staff. He scans the area and realizes he was even more lost then before; he began to whine again. Smacking himself in the face he stands and begins walking hoping maybe he would run into someone he knew and liked. Twenty minutes passed causing Shima to lean against a tree.

"Why couldn't Kirigakure 'sensei' do this herself? Now I'm lost in the forest! This is so troublesome. I want to be back at the dorms, lying in my bed, reading a magazine filled with girls." He grins at his statement and laughs. Footsteps enter his ears snapping him back to reality. He glances everywhere trying to find the source. Shima heads into the clearing searching for the owner of the footsteps. He dropped his shoulders when he found no one and the footsteps stopped. "I must be going crazy," he half jokes. Droplets of water soon fall on him, "Great now it's raining," he says holding his hand out as if trying to catch them. Shima tensed and held his breath when he became drenched in what he thought was rain. Scanning up he meet neon glowing yellow eyes and razor sharp teeth that belonged to what looked like a hairless mountain lion but was gray and stood on its bent deformed hind legs. Drool dripped from its mouth landing once again on Shima.

"…. Okumura… I found the demon," Shima whimpers as the beast howled hysterically.

* * *

Yeah this chapter is short but eh, they will get longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Last chapter was short so I am going to try and make this one longer; stick with me guys.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

"How did he get himself lost?" Bon grumbles scanning the woods with his flashlight. He glances at Yukio who was on high alert; hand close to his side ready to pull his pistol out if need be.

"Just don't let your guard down Suguro," Yukio ordered. At that moment a loud thud was heard in the distance followed by the ground shaking lifting the two three inches off their feet. The trees rustled violently and creatures ran past trying to find safety. Bon and Yukio brace themselves once their feet touch the ground, waiting for whatever was approaching them. A few moments later they hear a scream that sends shivers down their spines.

"Shima" Bon says before dashing in the direction of the scream; Yukio runs after, cursing in his head. Running for twenty minutes gets them to a clearing where Shima dashes out and clings to Bon. Yukio positions himself in front of his students waiting to identify the threat. A large gray hand shot out from the trees and bent it back, making itself a pathway. "Okumura what is that?!" Bon questions taking a step back once he got a good look at it.

"It doesn't matter what it is" Yukio says, shooting it. An ear pricing cry escaped the demon's throat as it held its head. Bon began chanting versus from the bible hoping to find one that would kill it. The beast began swatting at its' body when steam rose from him; Yukio aimed at its' forehead and pulled the trigger. Shima, who was hiding behind Bon, let out a long calm smooth breath that caused a strange shiver to run down Bon's back. Yukio's bullet hit and caused the demon to shrivel and disappear leaving smoke residue behind from Bon's chanting. Shima glomped Bon from behind, making Bon irritable.

"You don't know how scared I was!" Shima whimpers.

"Yeah? Maybe you deserved it! Getting lost and leaving Moriyama alone," Bon scolded. Yukio pulls Shima off of Bon and examines him; Shima fidgets where he stood.

"You don't seem to have any injuries." Yukio exclaims half in shock and half in relief.

"When I saw the demon I ran," Shima nervously admits.

"Well it was a good thing you did." Yukio says flipping his phone open, dialing a number. "Okumura here, we have eradicated the demon. Yes… No there were no casualties." He listens for a moment before hanging up. Yukio, without saying a word, begins to head back to camp. Shima quickly follows; Bon starts to follow but as a gentle breeze dances by the smell of blood enters his nose along with the sound of a low chuckle. He automatically turns around searching for the source but found nothing.

"Bon come on, Okumura said not to be left behind!" Shima yells waving at him. Sighing, Bon runs after the two.

"Man I can't believe you got lost," Rin snickers once they arrived at True Cross Academy. Shima lets his shoulders drop along with his head.

"Come on Rin," Shima pretends to whine.

"He should be lucky Okumura found him before the demon got him," Izumo says with a small amount of venom.

"If he didn't I'd be dead," Shima jokes with Rin who playfully nudged him in the side.

"Kamiki is right Shima, you really are lucky." Shima blinked before looking at Konekomaru.

"Everyone is dismissed. It would be a good idea to get some rest before class tomorrow. Oh and don't forget your homework." Yukio grins as he walks away while Rin moans. Everyone splits up heading to their dorm. Once Konekomaru separated from his friends Bon pulled Shima aside.

"Are you positive you're alright?"

"Huh? Yeah Bon, I'm fine. Just got scared out of my mind." Shima laughs while rubbing the back of his neck. Bon searched his eyes, looking for any type of lie which made Shima feel nervous. "I'm going to take a shower now," he points towards the showers and runs off. As soon as he did Bon heard that low chuckle once again. A shutter ran through his entire body as he searched for its source; his guard on high alert. The smell of rotten flesh filled his nostrils once a small wind flew by. Wrinkling his nose to block the smell he raised his hand to his face only to move it back again. Stuck to his hand was a small gray flake. He frantically whipped it off before running to wash his hand.

Three weeks passed since the mission, and at first everything was normal. Until Shima began skipping class, both regular class and exorcist cram class. Not only did he start skipping class but his attitude and personality changed. First Shima ignored his friends and became distant from everything, then it escalated to Shima treating everyone like diseased flesh. Yukio was in the middle of passing out last Monday's test when the classroom door swung open; Shima strolled in fifteen minutes late. The pink hair exwire was wearing black trip pants with a chain attached to the belt loops, a faded ripped black t-shirt that matched his black leather jacket; he resembled a biker gang member. He took his normal seat but kicked his chair back, propped his feet on the desk and placed his arms behind his head. Looking closely one could see Shima had headphones hanging from the back of his neck but there was no cord; it had been cut. All eyes were on him. Yukio set Shima's test next to him; Shima only eyed it before glancing up at Yukio.

"Shima!" Konekomaru yelps in surprise after looking at Shima's grade. Bon took a look himself and was greeted with a big fat zero.

"You didn't even try to answer any of these."

"Why would I Bon?" Shima bluntly asks. Everyone blinked at him.

"In order to move from an exwire to a higher ranked exorcist you need to pass this class," Yukio reminds.

"Like I give a shit about that." Bon stood from his seat and glared down at Shima.

"What do you mean you don't give a shit?!"

"Did I stutter?" Shima asks, a grin on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you wanted to become a great exorcist" Rin jumps in.

"Exorcist? That sounded good before but now, I just don't give a damn. I mean what good are exorcists anyway? Just dumb ass people who have nothing better to do with their lives, who want to believe in God. Please how lame can you get?" Bon grabs Shima by the shirt collar and pulls him from his chair. "Ah how cute did I make you mad?"

"Cut the crap Shima!" Bon yells. Izumo stands from her seat and heads to the door. Shima noticing this shoves Bon out of the way, and slams his palm on the door.

"Where are you going?" He questions.

"Leaving. I'm not going to sit here and listen to this ridiculous fight," she answers turning to face him. With his thumb and index finger he grabs her chin.

"But why? The fun is only beginning." Shima pulls her close for a kiss but she slaps him hard across the face.

"Just because you have been different lately does not mean I'll let you kiss me!" she hollers. Shima steps back, hand over his cheek.

"You are feisty, I like that… Mother should approve"

"Mother?" Bon and Konekomaru repeat questioning.

"Shima," Yukio places his hand on Shima's shoulder which makes him automatically shrug it off hysterically.

"Don't touch me freak!" he screamed in horror. From Shima's hand came a faint blue glow; blue fire. Yukio sent his hand to his holster preparing to aim, but Shima jumped in the air and landed with so much strength he went through the floor. Running to the opening, everyone knew right away Shima was gone.

"Was that-"

"Blue flames?" Konekomaru finished for Shiemi.

"My precious floor," was heard causing the gang to turn to the window. Perched on the window was Mephisto staring at the newly formed whole in the floor.

"Mephisto we need to talk," Yukio said matter of factly, walking towards a grinning head master.

* * *

Well this one was kind of longer than the first. How do you like Shima? XD


	3. Chapter 3

Alright moving forward! I'm glad some people are taking an interest in this story, Hope I don't bore you all.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Shima trudged through the sewers of True Cross Academy complaining of how his shoes were ruined. A chuckle left his throat at that thought running through his head. He soon emerged and found himself near the city exit. Shima snickered again; a demon created his own playground and his teaching exorcists. His memories, or rather Shima's memories flashed in his head making him decide to cross the bridge. However while trying to come up with some excuse to not seem suspicious a door appeared next to him on a tree. Hanging on the door knob was a key and note. 'Use this and have fun –Your friend Mephisto.' A grin came to Shima's face as he crumbled the paper up and burned it. He snatches the key off the door knob, shoves it in the key hole, turns it, and swings open the door fast. Stepping through he pulls the door closed behind him; the door vanishes along with the key that was in his hand.

"Fuckin Mephisto," he snorted. Scanning the area he realized he was on a mountain road. Staring at trees made Shima somewhat agitated. "Where am I?" he scowls. Footsteps enter his ears causing him to turn around. A smile comes to his face as he sees the person who approached him; Mephisto really was a sly demon.

As Mephisto takes a seat in his chair the exwires, along with Yukio, file into Mephisto's office. Mephisto fidgets in his chair trying to get comfortable; when he finds the position he leans back and crosses his hands together. Bon and Konekomaru were holding Rin back because he had gotten angry at Mephisto making them wait. Yukio stepped up to the desk and planted his hands on it.

"Have I upset you as well Okumura?" Mephisto smirks.

"Get to the point Mephisto!" Rin yells.

"Rin is right. Mephisto you told us you knew how this happened, so start explaining." Yukio demanded.

"Hmmm? Me? Why I never said I knew how Renzo Shima got possessed by a demon."

"Yes you did!" Rin and Bon bark. Mephisto holds a hand up and takes a moment to think while letting the others take in the silence.

"Alright, because I am done playing games with you I think I'll explain. During the mission three weeks ago to destroy a demon in the forest Renzo Shima was possessed."

"But Shima was fine afterwards." Shiemi reminded.

"Hmm? Oh yes. A few possessions are like that; the demon can hide its presence and slowly alter the unlucky human who became its' host." A thought came to Bon's mind when Mephisto finished talking; he walks up and places what looked like dried decayed skin, which was the size of a flip cell phone, on Mephisto's desk. The exwires squinted their noses in disgust. Mephisto poked it for a moment before picking it up and rubbing it between his fingers.

"I found it in Shima's room. There was actually blood on it but when I tried to touch it the blood soaked into it," explains Bon. Mephisto set it back down only to have some strange mist float off it.

"Ah yes. This type of demon is known to leave traces of its skin behind to become more compatible with its host."

"What type of demon possessed Shima?" Izumo asked because the others really did not want to know.

"Your friend has been taken over by an Erai," he answers running his finger down the skin. The others stare at him for a long moment before Mephisto looks up at them and smiles. "I suppose I should explain. An Erai is a demon that is not registered in any book, scroll, computer, or memory. Only a small few know they exist. Technically speaking it is a very new, yet old and rare demon."

"If you knew about this demon then why didn't you do anything about it?" Izumo asks.

"How does an Erai possess a human?" Yukio demands

"I wanted to see what would happen, and besides there is only one way to kill Erai. Erai must enter a wound it has inflicted by first drooling on the human and then mixing its blood with its prey. After that the wound heels and it can create an illusion of its self in order to protect its presence. You never killed a demon that night Yukio Okumura, because it was already inside of Renzo Shima."

"How do we kill the demon?" Rin questions. Mephisto holds a key up and dangles it in front of them. Yukio took it from the head master, staring at it.

"If you want to save Renzo Shima you must ask your older sibling, Rin." Everyone's ears perked hearing this statement.

"What do you mean older sibling?" Yukio demands holding back some anger. A huge smirk crosses the time demon's face.

"Many years ago Satan adopted a human child; the only one who knows why he did was the child itself. If you want to destroy Erai and save Shima you must ask that child because your sibling is the only one that knows how to kill Erai."

* * *

Look at that, two chapters in one day. WOOT. Of course this one may not be so interesting, Ugh. This one also ended up shorter than two...


	4. Chapter 4

Ao no Exorcist had a Shima; Ah ah ah ah ah. With a Shima there and a Shima here. There a Shima, here a Shima, everywhere a Shima!... Never again will I type these stories while hyper.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Shima slammed his hand against a tree when he lost his footing; mumbling while looking ahead of him. The person he was following had stopped to wait for him but did not turn back to look at him. Complaining he catches up and begins to walk along side; a strange calmness washed over him. He shoved his hands into his pockets and complained about how at ease he was. A few moments later Shima held back a pant and grabbed the other person's arm; their eyes meet.

"Are we there yet?" he whines like a five year old. A simple thought entered his head making him groan. "What do you mean we have two more hours to go?!" Again words entered his mind. "Then move or something! I mean for fucks sake its killing me." He drops his hand releasing the arm, his eyes squinted. "This body isn't in the best shape you know….. No I'm keeping this body." Alright Shima; these words burst into his mind making him growl. "The name is Erai!" The person muffled his hair which calmed him down; he let out a breath as he was called Erai. Shima, no, Erai took the person's hand and placed it on his cheek cuddling to it.

"Let's go," the person spoke in a very smooth deep voice after a moment of letting Erai be a child.

Yukio placed his hand upon a strange door that appeared behind his and Rin's dorm building. It sketchily hung from a tree branch close to the ground. Shiemi fidgeted behind him as the others were catching up; she got a bad feeling from this door. According to Mephisto this key would take them directly to their so called sibling. Taking in a deep breath Yukio unlocked the door and quickly opened it. Once the others had caught up a large gust of wind pulled them all through the door and slammed the door behind them. Shiemi and Konekomaru jumped when the door shut and vanished; they were now stranded. Looking around they discovered they were on a mountain road in the middle of the night.

"Wasn't it day time a second ago?" Rin asked scratching his head.

"That just means we might not be in Japan anymore," Bon informs causing the others to show a hint of worry.

"He lied, we're nowhere near anyone," Izumo complains. Once those words left her mouth the key Mephisto had given them wrapped itself around Izumo's wrist and began dragging her up the road. At first she tried to go against the pull but Yukio convinced her to let it take her. Two hours passed before they all collapsed on the road panting. Yukio braced himself against a tree while he glanced at his friends before looking at the key around Izumo's wrist; it was still trying to lead them.

"We'll sleep her for the night." Hearing those words Rin falls over stretching out; the key also stopped and fell against Izumo's palm. Yukio took the key from her and tied it around his wrist before sitting on the ground.

"How much further do we have to go?" Rin whines.

"Couldn't Mephisto give us a key that took us to this person's front door?" Bon also complains.

"Just get some rest," Yukio orders.

Bon is jolted out of his sleep by a strange chill running down his spine. Rubbing his arms to warm himself he looks at his friends who were sound asleep. His guard goes up when that familiar low chuckle enters his ears. He forces himself off the ground and begins to follow it. He soon finds himself by a small lake; scanning he sees Shima sitting on a rock holding his prayer beads. Carefully walking over, Bon rests his hand on Shima's shoulder when he got close. Bon quickly backed up when Shima turned around; his eyes were missing. Bon was staring only at bleeding eye sockets. His stomach churned when a centipede crawled from the left socket and disappeared in the right one. Shima stood, clenching his prayer beads close.

"Bon," he forced out of his mouth. Shima holds his hand out as blue fire dance in his palm which sends little sparks flying everywhere. One lands behind Shima causing it to morph into a hunched over Shima. Quickly looking up Bon sees the other Shima grinning before the face becomes deformed mixing with a gray mountain lion. "Help me," Shima pleads before the demon cackles loudly making trees explode.

Bon quickly opens his eyes and sits up. Panting he looks around; he was back at the underdeveloped camp they made. There was no sign of Shima or fire. He takes in deep breaths trying to calm himself down. A noise enters his ears causing him to quickly look over only to see Yukio preparing his gun and slowly stands up. Yukio indicates Bon to be quite and wake the others. Nodding he shook the others awake; while rubbing the sleep from their eyes a tree near by exploded as blue flames came flying towards them. Rin blocked the flames with his own while the others jumped out of the way; Shima could be heard laughing nearby. Looking around they find him standing on a tree branch; he looked crazed. He hunched himself over and began rocking his arms side to side, his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"Why are you here?" he laughs.

"You bastard!" Rin yells attacking him; Shima takes a step back and falls from the branch landing with a thud that broke the ground.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry but your sleeping faces pissed me off," he grins.

"Erai let Shima go!" Bon hollered.

"Eh? Who told you my name?... Oh was it him? So mad, so mad." He laughs some more causing Bon, Rin and Yukio to become even angrier than they were. "Come on, shoot me Yukio Okumura!" Erai orders after noticing the gun pointing at him. Yukio thinks before lowering his gun; he couldn't shoot. Erai throws his head back, holds his stomach and laughs hysterically. Rin growls and lashes at Erai but Erai quickly manages to kick Rin in the gut sending him flying backwards. While still laughing Erai surrounds himself with blue flames giving Shima pointed demon ears and a tail. He lets the flames consume him before fading away with them. Yukio curses and orders the key to wake up.

The sun was just peeking over the trees when the gang takes a quick break from their search. Once Yukio had forced them to move they had not taken any kind of break until now. Everyone held their stomach once a growl escaped. Shiemi held back tears as she looked around. A delighted gasp comes from her mouth as she pulls on Yukio's arm. Turning his attention to what she was happy about he became a little calmer. Bon, Konekomaru, and Rin noticed too and ran up to the front door of the wooden house they happened upon. Izumo grumbled under her breath about children before herself, Shiemi and Yukio joined the other three. Yukio pushes Rin aside and knocks on the door. Silence. Yukio knocked again and had the same result.

"Open the damn door!" Rin yelled. From inside the house they hear footsteps and someone cursing loudly. A lock could be heard sliding from its resting place followed by the door knob turning. Once the door swung open they were greeted with a tall handsome toned semi dark skinned man. He had emerald eyes and gray hair that was tied back in a messy pony tail; stubble was visible on his chin. Everyone looked from Rin to the man; they had the same pointed ears.

"What the fuck do you want?" he demanded in smooth somber deep voice.

* * *

HEELLOO Rin and Yukio's older sibling ;{D


	5. Chapter 5

Oh the things I do to people. I really am not nice to Shima. But that makes for a perfect story Muhahaha Shima.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

"Why the hell are exorcists at my door?" snapped the gang out of their trance; something about this person just drew them in. "I asked you a question," sibling irritably reminded while steeping outside and leaned against the door frame. Before anyone could talk Yukio's wrist was yanked towards the strange person's face. "Fuck! Damn Mephisto giving a bunch of exorcists my key… Come in and close the door behind you," Yukio's arm was forcibly shoved to his side as they were left to stare at an open door. "Hurry up!" Comes from inside causing them to quickly scurry in; Konekomaru frantically shuts the door. "Do you know what time it is?" was asked when they entered the living room where the grumpy older person sat on a tatami mat, elbow propped on a kotatsu and cheek resting in palm.

"We're sorry mister, but we need your help." Shiemi answered. A grin came to the man's face.

"My help? Is that why Mephisto sent you here?"

"He said you were the only one that could help." Konekomaru added. Their host laughs loudly.

"Mephisto said that? Either he straight up lied to you or he really is in a bad situation."

"Erai," Yukio said staring at the man. Rin bit his bottom lip when his so called older sibling took out a pipe and lit it.

"Sit," with this demand the exwires and their sensei sat around the kotatsu waiting for the silence to be broken as their host sucked on the pipe. "Now explain."

"Our friend Shima has been possessed by an Erai, and Mephisto said you were the only one that could help… Is that true?" Yukio challenges.

"What's your name kid?"

"Yukio Okumura." Yukio was looked over with emerald eyes. Emerald eyes then glanced at the others making them all anxious. "Ryuji Suguro, Izumo Kamiki, Shiemi Moriyama, Konekomaru Miwa, and Rin Okumura," Yukio introduces.

"I'm glad you knew what I wanted." He exhales the smoke before chuckling.

"Stop treating us like kids!" Rin Yells standing up.

"I'm older than you meaning you will always be kids to me. Now sit down or leave." Rin growled before falling to a sitting position.

"What's your name?" Shiemi tries to challenge. A smirk crosses their host's face again.

"My name? It's Enju." A moment of silence before a gasp escapes everyone.

"You're a girl!?" They yelp.

"I never said I was a man," she winks at Shiemi who fidgets in her seat, blushing.

"But you look like a man and sound like one," Rin blurts, bringing up the point everyone wanted to address.

"Yes, I'm lucky in that aspect. Whatever genes I have obviously kicked out any female features I could have possibly had. Enough about me; do you really care about this Shima person?"

"We came all the out here to find you to help him," Bon reminds, angry at Enju for questioning their friendship.

"I'll ask again; is he your friend or just another exorcist that could be replaced?" with her rude and hateful remark Rin was out of his seat holding her by the shirt collar; half pulling her from her seat. She looked at Bon before glancing up at Rin.

"You're starting to piss me off!"

"Thank you for informing me of that. It was a simple question; no need to get upset."

"Either you meant to give up on Shima, or you didn't realize how you asked," Bon informed half standing; also ready to hit Enju. A Sigh came from her as she snapped her fingers. Everyone blinked for a moment as they scanned their surroundings; they were back outside. The house gone.

"When you want to talk let me know," Enju's voice says; she was now where to be found. Yukio smacked Rin upside the head declaring it was his fault along with Bon's. Rin kicked at the dirt rubbing his head; this was going to be difficult.

Droplets of water splashed over everything as water poured down onto Erai who stood under a waterfall. He takes in a breath letting his new lungs fill with the mountain air; a grin crosses his face. He holds his hand out as if to catch the water, enjoying the sensation of the water rushing over him. Footsteps echo through his mind causing him to step out from the waterfall and shake the water from him. As he grabs a towel an enormous pain punched him in the head. Doubling over he grabs his head and groans in agony. Blue flames burst from him and run wild through the area, trying to burn everything. Tears stream from Erai's new eyes causing his vision to go blurry only allowing him to see a figure approach him before he passed out. Erai stared at his huge gray hands before scanning up to see Shima attacking the cell he was in. Grinning, Erai sent a wave of flames at the cell causing Shima to back up against a wall. A voice enters the demon's eardrums which he decides to follow, ignoring Shima. Erai's eyes quickly open; he is lying on the ground staring at the sky.

"Having issues?" Looking over Erai sees Enju. A smile comes to his face before he pushes himself into a sitting position.

"For a wimp he sure is hard to control." He scratches his head.

"He'll die in a week." Enju snatches up the towel and begins roughly drying Erai's wet hair. Erai sat with his legs crossed, hands on his legs, and his head down.

"You trying to break my neck?" he complains.

"If I wanted to, I would have," she reminds which makes the demon boy smile again. When she tosses the towel aside Erai wraps his arms around her waist and uses her stomach as a pillow. Enju rubs his head. "You're not five Erai."

"For this moment I am." He buries his face in her stomach. "You smell like tobacco."

"If you're complaining-"

"I'm not!" he quickly protests hoping she won't tell him to let go. "I like it is all….. Mother, are they still there?"

"Yes. They want to save your vessel, and your stupid uncle told them I could save him."

"You are the only one that can kill me." He continues to cuddle to Enju.

"Maybe you should have possessed a younger child."

"This child was the only one around. Besides I like the way he looks. Plus you say it is awkwardly cute if a fifteen year or sixteen year old acts like a five year old to his parents."

"Yes but not all the time…. I have to go; those exorcists want to talk now."

"When they leave can I come home and act five for a while?" he pleads looking up at her.

"You're hopeless Erai."

"I haven't seen you in hundred years mother." He whines. She chuckles and knocks him on the head.

"Fine; I'll play good mother for a while."

"Yes!" He releases her and stands up. "See you later…. Mommy." He says waving to her as she disappears into blue flames.

Konekomaru jumps backwards only to land on his butt, when the image of a house morphs into view. Enju's front door opens inviting them in. With a warning from Yukio they reenter the house and find Enju leaning against the shoji door frame that leads to the side yard. She was sucking on the pipe again. Enju orders them to follow her; she leads them to porch and demands they sit down. For a few moments of silence she puffs on her pipe and exhales; Yukio continued to make sure Bon and Rin stayed calm and not upset her.

"Shima has only a week to live," Enju states after her fourth exhale causing everyone's eyes to grow wide.

"Then help us!" Bon yelled. She glared at him before puffing on her pipe again.

"Let's just do an exorcism on him," Rin says angrily.

"If you tried that then Shima would surely die. An Erai possession is not like normal possessions. When they possess someone their souls intertwine together making it difficult to separate them. Erais do it in case someone decides to do an exorcism. They aren't like most demons."

"What is an Erai then?" Izumo demanded.

"A demon made my human blood." As she exhales a small spark of blue flames circled the smoke.

"Whose blood were they made by?" Konekomaru asks after gulping. Silence followed.

"Your blood?" Yukio challenged.

"Yes."

"But… You don't seem like a human," Shiemi adds.

"I was born human. I only have demon ears and the ability to use blue flames because I stole them from Satan. I'm a hundred percent human otherwise… Just one who has lived a really one time."

"Who are you?" Yukio asks.

"You don't want to hear about that; you didn't come here for that story."

"These Erai were created by your blood and can only be killed by you; if you told us then we would know exactly what we're dealing with…. Besides me and Rin somehow have a sister." Enju blinks at the twins for a moment before a sigh leaves her throat and a grin comes to her face.

"That explains why Mephisto sent you here… I thought I'd always be the baby…. If I bore you stop me…" Enju takes a long inhale on her pipe before letting it go. A sigh escapes her again as she closes her eyes. "I was born in 1599 AD."

* * *

Shima as a five year old XD


	6. Chapter 6

Re-reading the previous chapters I've noticed this isn't as good as my first fanfic on here….. Oh well.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

People slammed their doors closed, blocking the outside world from their home. Shouts echoed off buildings informing every one of the hunt. A handful of men raced through the streets searching frantically; banging on doors accusing people of helping. As a group of men moved on to the next house, a fragile man beckoned a young woman out of his house. Her skin was exposed due to her tattered clothes and lack of shoes; some blood etched around her foot. In her arms she held a bundle tightly to her chest. After saying a small thank you and good bye she dashes off trying to become invisible. Only thirty minutes pass before someone spots her. While he hollers for his crew the woman tries to shake him off her trail by dodging in between buildings. Twenty minutes go by before she lost track of them; in order to stay hidden she hides in an old abandoned house. Her eyes scan the walls as images of strange circles attract her attention. Studying them she hears noises from somewhere in the house; she ignores them for a moment to slightly trace the circles. However she jumps back when she touches a liquid; liquid she soon realizes is blood. Taking a step back only allows her to fall through the rotten floor boards and enter the basement, landing on her butt. Crying comes from her arms causing her to frankly silence the wails by rocking. Bright blue lights cause the woman to turn around only to see flames in the form of a figure. Under the flame figure was another strange circle only bigger; blood splattered across it.

"A Turkish woman?" a husky male voice asked causing the woman to jump. A rattling laugh followed her jump. "It is obvious you are not the foolish mortal who summoned me. I must have killed them all." Another laugh as the fire turns in each direction. Soon the woman sees coal like eyes morph into view on the fire along with a mouth in the shape of a grin. A gunshot intrudes into the eardrums making the woman shutter; body visibly shaking.

"Help me… Please?" she pleaded staring at the strange figure.

"Help you?" he laughs again; eyes searching hers. "Amusing! Very Amusing! If I help you, you must give me something of the same value."

"Like what?" she gulps. The strange man's grin becomes wider; his eyes feeling with malice.

"Your soul."

"My… My soul?"

"Why does everyone repeat me? Yes I want your damned soul!"

"But… Why?"

"Because of your husband." The woman's eyes became huge as she took steps backwards only to bump into a wall. She begins to shake her head while biting her bottom lip.

"You-" Flames shot towards her only to dance around her and create a gigantic whole in the wall behind her.

"Do not compare me to these fucked up mortals! I'm fucked up in a very different way. You murdered your parents and took everything they owned but in order to make sure you married him he blackmailed you because he discovered the truth. You married him ten years ago only to make him pay by ruining his life, but when he confronted you, you got rid of him… How very loyal of you… Now you are running for your life because you escaped the execution and stole your child from the church."

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up!" she chanted in anger and fear as she tightened her grip on the child in her arms. He becomes amused and decides to challenge her, hoping she would break.

"You really do amuse me; saving your child to-" his grin vanishes along with his cheerful attitude when the woman used all her strength to throw a brick at him. The flames consumed the brick; nothing was left. Flames erupted from his body making sure the woman regretted trying to hurt him; he sticks his arm out at her, sending a large gust of flame in her direction. A gap leaves her lips as his eyes grow wide; the flames had stopped in front of her before circling the baby in her arms. The baby giggled, swatting playfully at the fire before they sunk into the child's body; the baby glowed bright blue for twenty seconds until the light died out and the baby began blowing spit bubbles. "Give me the child."

"W-what?"

"GIVE ME THE CHILD!" He ordered. She gulped and hesitantly walked over to the strange flamed man. She held her baby out to him only for him to quickly snatch it up. He stared down at it as the baby played with fire fingers. He traced the baby's cheek with his nail, cutting skin. The baby flinched for a second before giggling again; the wound healed up as soon as he moved his finger away. The mother jumps when he starts hysterically laughing. "YES! This is it! Brilliant! Fucking fantastic! A child with exorcist qualifications has stolen some of Satan's power! This will only alter your abilities; yes that's it a vessel. Damn I'll have to wait until you are of a right age for that…. I have changed our deal. I want this child."

"You can have her!" she hissed. A huge smirk slithered onto Satan's face.

"She will be mine now, but I also will have control of your life."

"Why?! I gave you the child."

"You were going to kill her anyway. I have entire control of your life because you willingly gave her away." The ex-mother bit her bottom lip before nodding. "Pretty damn excellent," he laughs. "Now sit back and watch." He finally takes a step out of the circle; the blood follows behind him like a faithful dog. He caresses the baby's cheek grinning as he walks out of the abandoned house. "My Enju you will be bathed in blood," he chuckles.

"Can I eat that?"

"No Amaimon!" came the reply; as a glass vile was snatched from him. "My precious experiment would be ruined."

"I came to visit but I'm bored. Onii let's play." The King of Earth half pouts shoving a lollipop in his mouth.

"Onii Samael!" they hear echo from another room. The door bursts open revealing an young child with long gray hair, emerald eyes, pointed demon ears, and cuts running up the arms and neck.

"Well well what happened this time?" Samael questions grinning.

"I beat up Abraham! Because I got bored!" A big smile crosses the kid's face as if it was an accomplishment

"You are ten, right Enju?" Amaimon asks half interested,

"Uh-huh!" She nods, watching Amaimon force himself off a chair and leave the room. "Where's Onii Amaimon going?"

"To injure, or beat up Abraham. Abraham lost again to a ten year old," Samael shakes his head, smiling.

"Heh! That's sad cuz he's a hundred."

"Every time we visit Gehenna you damage his body and his pride."

"He's a demon, why is he named Abraham?" Samael snapped his fingers making a small cuckoo clock appear in front of him.

"A bad joke. Now Enju can you tell me what time it is?" He idiotically slams his hand on the clock. Enju chuckles and nods at her brother.

"Needles!" she answers as her wounds start to heal. Samael picks her up and sets her on top of a table. She holds her arm out to him. "Hey hey, we can play after right? I'm bored!" she whines.

"Only if you promise not to eat anything like Amaimon does."

"Promise," she says mimicking Amaimon in his half annoyed voice. Samael lightly flicks her on the forehead before holding her arm.

"Eins, Zwei Drei!" Samael chants with a wide demonic grin before sticking Enju's forearm with a syringe, drawing blood. He places the blood into a container and sets it on a shelf while humming a weird tune. Enju rubs where he drew blood and looks around.

"Can I see papa today?" She asks causing her Onii to turn back towards her.

"If only you realized how strange that sounded," he mocks, chuckling. Enju glares at him, letting blue flames surround her. "You have a horrible temper," he reprimands only to mock her again. A loud hysterical laugh echoes through the halls making Enju jump from the table and run out of the room.

"If it isn't the bastard child," papa laughs more when he sees the flaming child bound around the corner. Enju tries to fight Satan but he brushes her aside entering the room she recently left.

"Hey I'm bored!" she whines re-entering.

"Amaimon just beat the shit out of Abraham," Satan informs Enju; understanding the hint she runs off trying to find her other brother. "Well?"

"When she is twenty her blood will make excellent demons," Samael answers tapping the table. A grin crosses Lucifer's face as he crosses to his child's blood, caressing the vile.

"Then I shall have the perfect vessel until I can use Enju herself." Lucifer hugs the vile laughing. Samael grins at the sight before walking out of the room.

"You want me to kill them?"

"Yes. They have gotten out of hand."

"I thought they were the old man's toys,"

"They have started to fail him. And you, Enju, are the only one that can kill them."

"Samael, you're asking me to kill my own children that you created…. That makes it sound like incest…forget I said that" He laughs at her statement. "I'll do it… If you agree to my condition."

"And that would be?"

"Until I feel like leaving, you let me tag along with you." She answers forcing herself off the rock she had perched herself on.

"That is an odd request but I accept." Enju stretches before engulfing her hand in blue flames.

"Being a hundred has made me lazy," she complains.

"You've always been lazy, Enju. Eins, Zwei Drei!" She glances back to see her brother in the form of a white dog; she raises an eyebrow. "Now let's go watch the game unfold… I'm thinking about using an Alias, Johann Faust V, what do you think? Or maybe even Mephisto Pheles."

"Why is my family so fucked up?" she asks before walking off. Enju found herself in the middle of a small village somewhere in Japan. Fire consumed the houses, corpses littered the street, and Erai sat hunched over their prey scarfing down flesh. Samael sat on a burning roof watching his younger sister sigh. Gusts of wind made all Erai in the area sniff the air and turn their attention to their mother; roars filled the air. "I never really liked any of you," she bluntly stated before forcing her flames into a sword. All Erai charged at Enju only to be brutally cut down causing more blood to rain over the horror scene. Soaked in blood after four hours of killing off her children, Enju stood in the village square staring at her master piece; a smirk etched on her face. Samael clapped, now in his human form, atop the roof witting on a floating chair. Both turn when a growl enters their ears; an Erai stood staring at his so called mother. It spun around and took off running; Enju cursed and took off after. This Erai gets to a mountain, resting against a tree. Three hours passed before footsteps entered his ears; panicking it rushes off only to stumble and fall, tumbling the whole way. When it came to, Enju stood before it; Erai howled and backed up hiding its face. Enju raised an eyebrow before kneeling in front of it and caressing its face.

"Why do you cower? Erai have no fear."

"I'm scared," came a small voice mixed with a child and a grown man. Enju blinked at the honesty in Erai's voice and was a little shocked.

"How old are you?"

"…..I was made fifteen years ago."

"Then you're just a child." Erai looked up at his mother; tears streaming down his face. "An Erai with emotions?" She thought for a moment before extinguishing her flames. "I won't kill you, so there is no need to worry." He looked up at her, smiled, then began to sob and cling to her. Enju tensed up not knowing what to do; she soon holds him back rubbing his head. "I will protect you my precious Erai…. I will be the only one Father uses as a vessel."

"Are you going to shoot?" Enju questions Yukio with a grin on her face. Yukio had stood up and placed his pistol in front of her face. He thought for a moment before half way lowering his gun.

"No… You are to follow me to the Vatican."

"Hmmm? Why? Because I could be this world's demise by letting Satan control my body?"

"You are a huge threat to this world," Bon says remembering the blue night.

"That is true; I am also the reason that Renzo Shima is possessed. However I am also the only one who can save him. Taking me to the Vatican will only lead to your friend dying." Her grin becomes wider.

* * *

OK so I wasn't going to make the entire chapter about Enju but it just kind of happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Enju is a special kind of ass Muhahahahaha.

* * *

CHAPTER SeVeN

An intense staring contest took place as Enju's words rung true in all their ears; either let Shima die and take her to the Vatican, or ignore her threat and have her save Shima? Yukio shoved his gun back in its holster. Standing she stretches and sets her pipe upon a table. The only sound was the wind rustling the leaves. 'Wait a few moments' Enju says in her mind sending it to her son who was waiting nearby, agitated as hell.

"Save Shima," Bon finally said breaking the silence.

"That is your decision?" she questions glancing at everyone; they nod in agreement. "In that case, what do I get if I help you?"

"What?" Konekomaru asks blinking in confusion.

"I must gain something in helping your Shima; otherwise I won't help." Bon quickly got to his feet, grabbed her shirt collar and slammed her against her house wall.

"Stop screwing around with us!" he hollers, his grip becoming stronger.

"I gave you my terms. In order for me to help I must get something in return. I don't see how you could be confused." She says to him.

"Why can't you just help without being selfish?!" Bon's eyes went wide when Enju shoved him to the porch; her body hovering over his. She slides her hand into his pants and begins roughly caressing his cock while sucking on his neck. Bon grabs her shoulders and digs his nails in hoping the pain would make her stop; he was overpowered.

"S-stop," Bon pleads feeling very uncomfortable.

"Get off of him!" Rin yells going to pull her off; with her free hand she flicks Rin into his younger brother. Bon continues to struggle in her grasp.

"Have you had enough?" Enju whispers into Bon's ear before nibbling on it. He frantically nods causing Enju to sigh. Once she takes her hand out of his pants he crawls against the house and curls up in a ball; eyes wide. Konekomaru and Shiemi run to his side; kneeling next to him. Enju rubs the back of her head when a gun, a sword, and two foxes were aimed at her ready to strike. "He pissed me off so I taught him a lesson; and I'll do the same to the rest of you if you continue to get on my nerves."

"What are your terms?" Yukio demands; gun staring into Enju's face. Enju thinks for a long moment before shrugging and giving a yawn.

"I think it's only fair that I tell you after I save Shima. But first I need to visit a certain headmaster."

"Why do you need to see Mephisto?" Rin orders.

"You act like I molested you," she chuckles glancing at Bon who had brought his knees to his chest. "He has something of mine that I would like returned to me."

"Which is?" Izumo questioned with malice. Enju sighed once more and stretched.

"If you must know. I need the skin Erai left behind."

"How do you know about that?" Konekomaru asks.

"All of you have Erai's scent on you; meaning he left his shed skin for you to find. I assume you gave it to Mephisto; you exorcists seem like the type to gain advice from him." Yukio returns his gun to its home and orders Rin to sheath his sword; Izumo calls back her foxes.

"We should hurry," Yukio says before handing the key to Enju who dangles it in her face, rolling her eyes.

"He has a week, we don't have to really hurry," Enju reminds laughing. 'I want to play a game for a while, make yourself at home' she sends to Erai who groans. She leads them out of her house; Bon stayed close to Rin and felt sick about doing so. Once outside she slams her door and shoves the key into the keyhole; opening it she shoves everyone inside before following. Looking around they see they are in front of True Cross Academy; Enju was dusting herself off. With a yawn she begins walking towards the front doors; Yukio rushes after her as the others stare at the two figures leave.

Mephisto admired himself in the mirror; eyes scanning over the new kimono he had acquired. Getting an idea he ran to a closet and pulled out a cane and dashed to the mirror again; he could now cosplay as his new anime addiction. A childlike smile creped to his face. From the mirror he watched his office door fly open and Enju strolling in; Yukio Okumura not far behind. Once the others joined them Mephisto turned away from the mirror and sat on his desk; a wide grin on his face.

"Gehenna; I never once thought I'd get a visit from Enju. A hundred years have passed since last we spoke."

"I see you are an otaku now… Or have you always been? I can't remember."

"I see you've met your younger brothers."

"Yes and they are both fucking rude. Shoving weapons in my face, waking me up early in the morning when I should be asleep. You know there is nothing in this world that would make me wake up early."

"Yes, yes but Enju I'm sure you enjoyed how rude they were. You are a Sadist and Masochists mix." Mephisto chuckles conjuring up a cup of tea and taking a sip. A grin crosses Enju's face.

"Ah yes I am. The proof would be what I did to spiky over there and enjoyed it." Mephisto raised an eyebrow as Bon shivered; the chairman laughs.

"We didn't come here so you two could chat," Rin reminds angrily.

"Monkey there is correct. Mephisto I need Erai's skin so hand it over." Rin's eye twitched at Enju's statement of him being a monkey.

"Hmmmm. Well Enju I can't simply hand it over to you. You owe me from our last encounter."

"What do you want Mephisto?" At Enju's question Mephisto jumped from his desk and snapped his fingers causing a male teacher's outfit to appear.

"For one day I would like you to be stand in field sensei for those exwires behind you; of course Yukio would be present in case you tried anything."

"Shima is dying and you want her to play sensei?!" Konekomaru yelled. Everyone blinked at his outburst; even though they agreed with him they were shocked.

"He does have a backbone! Alright I'll be their babysitter for today, but after that return to me my son's skin." Mephisto nodded and waved her off before holding the outfit up to her. "Why?"

"Because I want you to." He replied in an innocent child voice. Enju scanned the outfit; a simple white button up t-shirt that matched black work pants.

"Fine. I'll figure out why later." She exits with the clothes only to come back a few minutes later. She had fixed her hair in a neater ponytail and the stubble on her face was gone; her strange masculine body was shone off by the clothes. For some reason Izumo and Shiemi looked away from her and hid a blush. "I really hate you Mephisto."

"You could kill Yukio as if he were a mere bug; I had to add some restraint. Besides it only activates if you truly intend to kill them." At his statement everyone in the room became tense.

"Clothes though?"

"In Kyoto there has been a report on strange activity near a rundown temple. You six will investigate what that activity is; Yukio you will act as an over seer in case anything goes wrong. You will easily be able to restrain Enju." He smiles. Enju curses Mephisto for ignoring her and walks out of the room. Hesitantly the others follow.

Hunched over, Rin yawns loudly once everyone had stepped off the train. He then stands straight and stretches before sleepily looking at Yukio. Yukio had been in a constant war of twenty questions with Enju the entire train ride and was still trying to win; Enju was amused by his effort. After a few more seconds Yukio had given up while Enju became bored with their game; she locked arms with the youngest Okumura twin and began dragging him in the direction of this temple they had to investigate. As the others follow the two, Konekomaru gathers information from people about the rundown temple Mephisto sent them to investigate. Shiemi sits down on the steps leading up to the front door of the temple while Bon leans against one side of the Torii that was extremely close to the temple. Rin sits next to Shiemi and stares at the collapsing building; Yukio lets his eyes wonder making sure nothing would catch them off guard.

"According to eye witnesses the demon only comes out at night," Konekomaru informs the others.

"You mean we have to wait?" Izumo asks irritated; she sits a step lower than Shiemi, exhausted from the hike to the temple Enju made them make.

"Also, the demon starts out with small pranks but ends up attacking people latter on," Neko added.

"You could find someplace to stay until then," Rin suggests.

"What should we do Okumura?" Bon questions Yukio. Yukio sighs and leans against the other side of the Torii and crosses his arms over his chest.

"That is up to Enju to decide." He answers scanning the area, looking for her. Shiemi hears a noise behind causing her to look which gets everyone's attention. Enju causes her to scream by hanging upside down from the door frame.

"That temple could collapse any moment and you are playing in it?" Izumo mocks in a questioning way.

"Question; do I look like a monkey?" Enju chuckles; everyone raises an eyebrow at her wondering if she was mentally unstable. "Someone really hated this place; there is glass everywhere and the floors have holes in them. Not to mention the walls are weak and could give way any minute; like Kamiki pointed out."

"What are you doing?" Rin asks.

"Hmmm? Making myself look insane, which is working it seems." She lets go and somehow lands on her feet. Dust follows covering her head; sighing happily she shakes like a dog. The dust finds a new home on Shiemi and Rin.

"Um… Enju should we find someplace to stay until night falls?" Konekomaru challenges while she helped Shiemi remove the dust.

"Why should we? We should be here right when our demon comes."

"Then what are we going to do until then?" Izumo points out.

"I want to see what all of you can do," She stands in the middle of the group looking at them, "So entertain me."

"How are we going to do that?" Rin grumbles.

"You'll fight me of course." Eyes blink for a few moments before turning to Yukio.

"What do you mean Enju?" Yukio asks for them.

"Mephisto said I should be your sensei for a day, so I am going to test all of your abilities. Even yours Yukio." Rin stood up and made his way towards her; curiosity had been eating away at him since they met.

"You want us to fight you? I can do that!" He grins.

"Hold on monkey boy. I'm pairing each of you up. Miwa and Moriyama are a team. Kamiki and monkey boy are a team; which leaves Suguro and Okumura as a team." Enju crouches down only to force herself off the ground and land on top of the temple. Blue flames engulf her hand for a split second before she throws them in her old spot; from those flames came three flaming figures.

"What is this?" Shiemi stutters.

"Each team gets a fire token; that's what I call them. I have made their weakness special for the different groups. Your job is to work together and defeat these fire tokens. Have fun." She smiles and waves at them.

"Wait we aren't fighting you?!" Rin hollers, feeling cheated.

"Monkey boy if you can work with Kamiki and defeat your special token then we will have a one on one. Now Begin!" With those words spoken Enju's fire tokens come to life in a moment of exhaling. The exorcists jump back as flame danced everywhere; Enju sat on the side of the roof and kicked her feet like a five year old watching, her hands held tightly to the roof's frame. Down below the teenagers assemble into the groups Enju had arranged while the fire tokens lash out with attacks. Shiemi bumped into Konekomaru and fell to the ground; before Neko could help her up one of the tokens stretched their arms out like elastic, made it's hand bigger, and devoured Shiemi in a tight grip. Gasps and frantic complaints left everyone's mouth; Rin tried running to her but was stopped by a simple kick from his and Izumo's token. Shiemi's eyes had grown wide as she touched the hand trapping her.

"It has no temperature," she declares as the hand places her on her feet. Letting go the fire hand shrinks in front of her and pats her head. All eyes turned to Enju once the token's arm was by its side again.

"A long life and intense practice can lead to anything. Here are the rules of my game; the longer you take to defeat my beautiful tokens the hotter they will become. I'd advise finishing them off before that happens. Good luck." She grins down at them with a very devious air to her; a shiver ran up Yukio's spine. It was safe to say he did not trust her or this exorcise she had given them.

* * *

This may not be interesting but what the heck. I promise the next chapter will be more interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

Pressure... Pressure! PRESSURE! Gotta make this Chapter interesting! I know where I am going with this story but I have to make it there.

* * *

ChApTeR Eight

Gunshots fill the air as bullets dash towards a token only to emerge on the opposite side of the enemy. Chants echo off trees trying to find their mark. Different plants sprout from Nee, praying one was effective. Foxes grab hold of fire arms, only to be sent flying into the temple. Rin steps in front of Izumo and pulls his sword from the sheath; swinging it into the ground his flames slither towards Enju's tokens. However the token simply split its body in two, dodging Rin's attack. A growl left his mouth as he turned and looked up at Enju.

"Remember I said each have their own weakness; if you have any talent as an exorcist you and Kamiki will figure it out," she informs Rin before he could complain. Yukio lowered his gun and pulled Bon aside while Enju's eyes stayed planted on them.

"Couldn't you restrain her?" Bon asks Yukio once he was sure Enju could not hear them.

"I could if Mephisto had told me how. Until I figure that part out we need to figure out how to destroy her 'tokens.'"

"Our normal tactics aren't working," Bon reminds. Yukio stays silent for a long moment before having a mental gasp and returning Enju's gaze. A grin crosses her face as she rests her elbow on her leg.

"So you figured it out Yukio Okumura," she whispers to herself. "Now what about the others?" her eyes scan to Konekomaru and Shiemi who were crouched over a drawing Koneko had done with a stick. "Those two will be fine," she says before looking to Izumo and Rin who were arguing. A laugh left Enju's mouth. "He may not be gaining that one on one he wanted."

Shima forces his eyes to focus once he woke himself up with a jolt. Scanning the area he became confused and somewhat in a panic. Slightly moving his leg he flinched; his muscles where sore. Shima made himself look down when a noise entered his ears. His eyes widened when he realized where he was; he had been chained to the back of his cage which was now filling up with water. The water wasn't high but Shima knew he had no means of escape when it would rise. Ignoring the pain that shot threw his arms he began to tug at the chains binding him to the wall. Only small debris came undone; he was stuck tight.

"Why is she playing with them? She was supposed to play with me!" Shima hears which causes him to re-focus his eyes; Erai had morphed into view and was pacing. Shima jumps when Erai kicks the cage door; a smirk comes to his deformed lion's face when he sees Shima. "Aww did I scare you? Poor baby," Erai laughs.

"Why haven't you killed me?" Shima challenges semi weakly after a moment of silence.

"Hmmm? Because my transformation hasn't been completed yet. I need your soul to die naturally."

"Naturally as in I die from possession instead of by your hands?"

"Yes yes yes!" Erai smirks bigger as if he had just orgasimed. "That is how this is done; how my soul completely kills yours and claims your body."

"How is that different from other possessions?"

"Our souls become one but my entire essence destroys yours. In a way _we_ become one but only I will remember; you will be dead. Renzo Shima will die but still be inside me. And when I die you will die again; it will be as if you never existed and everyone one you knew will forget about you. Every lasting memory you engraved on people and objects will know nothing about a boy named Renzo Shima." As Erai laughs Shima gulps.

"Why….Why do you want to possess me?"

"I need a body so I don't have to hide anymore. I won't have to worry about exorcists trying to kill me; I won't have to worry about mother betraying me," Erai answers lowering his head similar to an ashamed dog trying to shy away.

"So….. You're going to kill _me_ because your mother would kill _you_?" Shima asks after ignoring Erai's moment of opening up. Erai becomes angry and continuously kicks at the cage door.

"When I have your body I will do so many things! Become leader of a gang! Hurt so many people! Sleep with whoever I want! Kill your friends!" Erai yells angrily.

"And be a mama's boy?" Shima forced himself to say. Erai stopped, slowly lowered his leg, and grabbed the cage door. As he peered in a twisted little smile crept to his face; Shima couldn't help but shiver.

"So I have secrets; secrets that deal with mother. But I'm not the only one with them. You have secrets too Renzo; I've seen them." Erai informs tapping the side of his head. "Secrets your friends would be horrified to hear." Shima grits his teeth causing Erai to hysterically laugh while standing up. "And to think I was planning on releasing you Renzo, if-."

"Go to hell," Shima spit at Erai. Before Erai disappeared he watched another wave of water rush into the cage smashing into Shima's feet. Erai opened his new eyes and stared at his mother's ceiling before rolling on his side. A laugh came from his new throat before turning into a small defeated sigh. Erai curled himself into a ball and grabbed his shirt tightly, where his new heart would be.

"You tried to understand my pain," Erai finished, holding back tears.

Enju held her sides as she leaned back laughing; tears exiting the corner of her eyes. Izumo and Rin were forcing themselves to stand up while panting heavily. They had tried a double attack on their token when Rin tripped, bumped into Izumo, and ruined everything. The other four had sat their butts down on the temple's steps watching this horrible team work unfold. Token number three was also laughing at its enemy before jumping around like a monkey; Rin bit his bottom lip. He glanced towards his brother wanting some sort of advice, but Yukio just pushed up his glasses when their eyes met. Yukio and Bon were the first to kill their token; Bon had written a scripture from the bible onto Yukio's bullet. When Yukio pulled the trigger Bon chanted the scripture; the token exploded like fireworks. Token number three was brutally morphed into a tree by Nee while Konekomaru recited a scripture he figured out to be one weakness; their token crumbled into to dust. And token three was still jumping around like a monkey.

"Hey Izumo-"

"Don't talk to me," she barks at Rin.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Dear Jesus, we may be here a while," Enju laughs hunching over while still holding her sides.

"I am glad you find this amusing," Yukio irritably adds.

"Calm yourself four eyes, I am only entertaining myself." Enju returns Yukio's glance. Feeling someone else staring at her Enju looks over; Bon had been caught. Enju winks at him and blows the exwire a kiss; Bon tenses and moves down two steps.

"Look you can call the shots and I'll listen," Rin tells Izumo after a moment of bickering. Izumo thinks this over before sighing.

"Fine but don't mess this up again." Token three burps and scratches its crotch while its enemy takes a second to come up with a plan. Soon Izumo's foxes plant themselves in front of her, conjure up purifying sake, cover their bodies with the sake, and dash at the token. Rin takes a second before sending a ball of flames towards Izumo's foxes; his flame encircles the two and become a shield. Twenty minutes pass before token three is killed. When it explodes and rains fire sake Rin hugs Izumo out of excitement.

"We did it!" he laughs. Izumo awkwardly blushes and pushes him away.

"Ok ok I get it!" she screams.

"I shall call this spicy sake," Enju says landing next to the exwires and holding her hand out to catch the sake. "Wonderfully done you two. I must say I did not think you would kill my token. Congratulations for proving me wrong."

"You and me Enju," Rin demands. She holds up her hand, silencing him. Birds scatter from behind the temple as loud heavy footsteps followed. A moment of silence followed before a breaking noise came from inside the temple; everyone put their guard up. Enju took a small step back; a devilish smile planted on her face, her hand rested a few inches off of Bon's back.

"Let the games begin," Enju whispered.

* * *

What what Cliffhangers!


	9. Chapter 9

I just have one thing to say right now; Erai.

* * *

CHAPTER nInE

Erai Jumps to his feet as footsteps entered his ears; he balled his hand into a fist and let it drown in flames. The door knob rattled for a moment before slowly swinging open; a growl left Erai's mouth as he waited for the intruder. A snap echoed through the house as Erai found himself locked in a grandfather clock. He begins roughly banging on the glass; when that didn't work he tried melting the glass with his fire. Erai cursed when the glass absorbed his attack.

"Now now, no need to be so riled up," came a very mocking voice. Erai's eye twitched as he started kicking the glass.

"Let me out of here uncle Mephisto!" Erai yelled; fire at the corner of his mouth. Mephisto walked into the house while removing his hat; his eyes taking in the place his sister called home.

"Enju always did admire the country side. A perfect place to blend in," he chuckles. His eyes bounce towards Erai causing a smile. Mephisto walks up to the clock and taps on the glass; Erai begins to bite on his bottom lip out of irritation. "One of my favorite clocks; it's rather useful. Of course there is my cuckoo clock I'm fond of… Hmm now it seems I have a problem; which clock do I like more?"

"Stop that! Let me out of here."

"My dear nephew hasn't Enju taught you manners? It is rude to interrupt one who is deciding on a favorite," Mephisto grins at his own joke.

"Urgh! You're doing this on purpose! Why'd you come here?"

"Now that is the right question. I came to see how Renzo Shima was doing; he is after all one of my students."

"Pft student my ass. You probably don't even care about him." Erai jumped once Mephisto snapped his fingers.

"Erai you do know Enju has been ordered to destroy you?" With Mephisto's question Erai's eyes became wide and his mouth fell open.

"Y-You're wrong, Mother wouldn't do that…. She promised she wouldn't after my siblings were murdered."

"People do lie Erai, and Humans are known for doing just that. At this very moment Enju is playing teacher with those exorcists souly to gain your skin back; the piece you left in Shima's room."

"That's…. But she's a demon!"

"Tsk Tsk. Demons lie as well Erai. Let me remind you that Enju _is_ a human no matter how long she has lived or can use Satan's flames." A smirk comes to Mephisto's face when Erai slams his hands to his head, trying to block his uncle out. Erai's eyes grew wider as he began to pant; he didn't want to believe, but Enju did kill the others right in front of him.

"Sh-she promised… She promised...SHE PROMISED SHE PROMISED SHE PROMISED SHE PROMISED!"

"Erai think, when has Enju ever told the truth?" Mephisto asks leaning his back against his clock. A light bulb goes off in the demon child's head as he goes over his memories; Enju has only told the truth ten times. Erai clamped down on his bottom lip and knelled inside the clock, rocking back and forth. Mephisto tapped the glass again before slightly kicking himself off the clock doing a strange twirl. "I rather like it here; I may have to visit Enju more often."

"Mommy," Erai whispered.

"By the way if Enju tries to defy Yukio Okumura she will become a doll for him; she has no other choice but to kill you. I made sure of that."

"WHY?!" Erai yelled quickly glancing up at his uncle.

"I want to see this game play out. Enju and I are sadists you know; we love seeing people squirm. If she decides she wants nothing more to do with this mission then I have made a scapegoat; within the outfit I gave her lies an item that will make her obey Yukio's every command. First he has to figure out that he must imagine Enju obeying," Mephisto chuckles at his work. "I came here to inform you of that; now that I am done I shall take my leave." As Mephisto laughs while leaving the house he snaps his fingers causing Erai's butt to collide with the floor. Once the door shut Erai brought his knees to his chest and continued to rock back and forth. Erai started biting his bottom lip so hard that blood leaked out.

"I… I have to see her. I have to see mommy," Erai says as if in a trance. He forces himself off the floor and drags his feet out the door.

Staring dead into the demon's eyes Shiemi held her ground while panting. Scanning around she saw her friends' unconscious or trying to stand. The Okumura twins were slowly standing up using trees for support. Shiemi tensed when a nose came two inches in front of her face; the demon began to sniff her. Trying not to gulp Shiemi looked the demon over; a boar that was the same height as her. A bullet whizzed past the boar's head causing it to scream; the boar demon vanished once Shiemi blinked. Turning in their direction the tamer watched Yukio get slammed to the ground by his head and Rin become impelled in the middle of his chest. Bon, Konekomaru and Izumo started to come around and tried pushing themselves off the ground. Sniffing the air the boar demon growled and went to attack the three causing Shiemi began to panic; on cue Nee jumped in the air and created a tree cage for them. The boar stopped mid attack and glanced at Shiemi. Yukio had crawled to his brother trying to stop the blood flow from the wound that was not healing; when he noticed the boar advancing towards Shiemi he cursed and held his gun up. A small blue flame shot the gun from his hands. Looking up he saw Enju standing on a tree branch.

"Let her have her moment child," she snickered.

"Help… Me," Shiemi heard once she was close enough to the boar. Shock washed over her face as she blinked at the demon. It growled once a weak Rin, in an unconscious state, sent his flames its way; with its paw the boar somehow managed to swat them away.

"Save her," Yukio ordered Enju in a very serious tone. Enju tensed for a second as something glowed around her wrist. Boar demon reached out its paw to Shiemi causing Rin to send another wave of flame at the boar. Enju cursed before leaping off the branch; the boar swats the flames away again only to create a whirlpool of flames around itself and Shiemi. Enju jumps behind Shiemi, picks her up bridle style and jumps out of danger, lands next to Yukio and sets the tamer down. After a few seconds the demon emerges from the flames half burned. Shiemi begins walking towards it causing the group to yell at her; they feared she might be in a trance. Once she was in front of the boar she gently touched its face and caressed it. A small whimper escapes the boar's mouth as it cuddles to her hand. Nee creates some herbal juice along with some aloe and hands them to Shiemi; she then begins to mix them. The boar demon reveals a wound on its back that Shiemi carefully begins to treat.

"What...What the hell?!" Bon complains once he had enough energy to sit up. Once Shiemi was done attending to the wound the demon cuddled to her and ran off, content with the attention it had gotten. Yukio's eye twitched as he went back to helping Rin; he was fed up with all of this.

"You knew he was hurt," Shiemi declared while staring at Enju after joining Yukio. Enju shrugged her shoulders.

"Enju tell me what you were thinking," Yukio again commanded. Enju tried to fight the order but gave up.

"I said earlier I wanted to see everyone's abilities. If you had discovered what that demon had wanted then there would have been no fight to test them. Which is why I provoked the demon using Bon's sutra."

"You possessed Bon, made him attack the demon, and used him as a toy!" Konekomaru hollered.

"Yes, he was the exorcist in front of me. I merely wanted to play a game with all of you is all."

"A game?! You could have gotten all of us killed." Bon retorted back.

"Enju you are to never use any of us as your pawn again, nor try to harm us," Yukio bitterly informed. Enju quickly grabbed her wrist before nodding.

"Yes, yes it will not happen again. You sadly have my word."

"Yuki, Rin's wound isn't healing," Shiemi informed the younger twin. Enju walked over to the injured boy and knelled down to him. Yukio quickly grabbed Enju's shoulder using as much force as he could muster.

"Calm yourself Okumura. I am under strict orders not to harm him; remember?" Yukio thought about this for a moment before releasing his older sister. Letting her flame devour her hand she tears Rin's shirt off and glides her hand over his wound. The flames dance along the edge of his injury for a few moments before sliding over the entire wound and sinking in. Rin's injury began to close up.

"What did you do?" Yukio questions.

"I simply sent him some of my flames so his regeneration would happen faster… I suppose you could say I awakened the healing processes for him." Rin groaned as he came too; Shiemi carefully glomped him.

"Where… Where's the demon?" he asked trying to breath from Shiemi's hug.

"Moriyama." Bon answered, Rin raised an eyebrow.

"The demon was injured and only wanted someone to heal it…. Enju knew this but made us engage in battle," Izumo answered folding her arms over her chest. Rin went for his sword.

"I am also the one who healed you," she informs. Standing she stretches and begins to leave but freezes when Yukio tells her to stop. "We have our information; it is time to report to Mephisto. I would like if we hurried because I must get my reward."

"Enju you are not to change those clothes unless I tell you to," Yukio boldly commands while helping Rin to his feet. The others follow behind Yukio; even if Yukio had control over her at the moment they did not trust her.

"Of course not little brother. After all I am merely your servant," she smiles brightly at him. Once she turns to leave again a twisted wicked grin was plastered on her face; sparks tried to escape from the corners of her mouth as she whispered to herself. "After all in order for my plan to work; I must act like a good girl."

* * *

Hmmm? Should anyone trust Enju?


	10. Chapter 10

I would have had this chapter would have been up earlier but school decides to take over.

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

Enju had a wide grin on her face as she stared down at the rotten skin that was lying in her palm. Carefully she slid her finger over the skin; eyes stared at her and faces twisted into disgust. Enju placed Erai's skin into a plastic bag and stuck it into her pants pocket. Mephisto simply sat at his desk and drank tea as his younger sister freaked out the others. Stretching, Enju spun towards to Mephisto and pointed towards her sleeve; Mephisto chuckled and shook his head. Enju's grin slowly faded and morphed into a glare with a growl. Yukio steps forward and locks eyes with Enju.

"You have what you asked for; now take us to Shima," he demanded. Mephisto smiles and pointed to Yukio; Enju had to obey him until the end. Enju flicked Mephisto off who again shook his head.

"Good I wasn't in the mood to fuck you anyway," she states before walking out of the room; following her out, Rin ran up next to her. "Erai is at my house," she answered before he could ask.

"How would you know that?" Izumo questioned.

"Hmm? Well I keep in touch with him," she answers while tapping the side of her head.

"Have you always known where he was?" Yukio challenges once again annoyed.

"Yes I have. We can communicate telepathically; it is easier to monitor him using this method. Before you ask; I never mentioned his location because one I found my game more amusing and two what would I have gained just from telling you," Enju chuckles.

"Can we hurry up," Bon irritably demands catching up with Yukio who had walked ahead of everyone else.

"No need to worry we'll find our way back to Shima," Enju sang glancing back at Shiemi, Konekomaru, and Izumo. Rin raised an eyebrow at her then dodged her hand; she tried muffling his hair.

Erai sniffed the air as he landing on the ruined temple, destroying it completely. Ever since Enju blocked her mind from him he had been tracking her scent. Closing his eyes he focused on his mother's scent as he let his nose lead him. Once he opened them again he found he was walking down the steps. The noise of rustling water entered his ears; he snorted trying to ignore Shima. A strong breeze danced past Erai causing an innocent smile creep to his face as Enju's scent intensified. He took a moment to feel the wind graze along his new skin and tug his hair. After feeling content he jumped into the air and quickly dashed off the wind, running along roof tops with one thought lingering in his mind; I wanna see mama. As Erai ran Shima could see the buildings zip by and feel the wind smack his face. He breathed the feeling in as he directed his gaze to the water that consumed his feet and most of his legs. Shima rested his head on the cage wall and closed his eyes taking these sensations in; he was sure he would die.

Enju went to turn the key to open a portal to her house when she perked her ears and removed the key from the key whole. She turned towards the teenagers behind her and scanned the area cursing under her breath. Noticing her alarm Yukio pulled out his pistol and followed her eyes while Rin stood in front of the others. Enju let out a sigh before smirking and lowered Yukio's gun to his side; they met each others eyes for a split second. Dust gets sent flying in every direction when Erai landed directly in front of them; he was hunched over and his head pointed towards the ground. His tail swayed side to side as if controlled by the wind; his pointed ears twitched when he heard breathing. Erai slowly looked up causing Shima's body to look deranged; a smirk came to his face when he caught sight of Enju.

"Well Erai came straight to us," Enju playfully pointed out. Erai's eyes quickly glanced from Enju to the others around her; his smirk fading fast.

"You're with them? Why are you playing with these exorcists?"

"I felt like entertaining myself," she answered shrugging her shoulders. An abandoned hurt look, similar to a five year old, washed over Erai's new face.

"I could entertain you," he says trying to convince her. Enju shoves Yukio towards Rin and walks up to Erai; he steps back with worry on his face. "You promised," he reminds.

"People make promises they do not keep," she replies engulfing her hand with fire. Erai shakes his head; deep sadness showing on his face. Shiemi tried to say something to stop Enju but Bon placed his arm in front of her, his eyes saying all when she looked up; that is not Shima. Erai glanced behind his mother and quickly his face twisted into extreme anger.

"This is all your fault!" he yelled before disappearing in the blink of an eye and reappearing in front of the exwires. A pressure emitted from his body that sent them flying in different directions. He spins around, knocks Yukio's pistol from his hand and clamped down hard on Yukio's neck. Yukio clawed at Erai's hand but failed at achieving anything; Erai slowly turned his head when he felt movement. Rin had drawn his sword and was charging at him; Erai licked his lips before sending fire out of his mouth at Rin. Rin was forced back before smashing into his and Yukio's dorm. Erai continuously burned tree roots when they sprang from the ground and tried binding him; still holding onto Yukio Erai kicked Shiemi in the stomach and pinned her against a tree. He burned the paper that kept Nee summoned before releasing Yukio to punch him in the gut and also send him into the dorm building. Konekomaru tried to help Shiemi but Erai flicked his forehead which sent him flying into a tree; Koneko's eyes were in the back of his head, blood leaked from his mouth and nose. Before Izumo could summon her foxes Erai had her face down in the dirt, foot stomping her head while he laughed. A bullet was shot into his shoulder; as pain raced through him, Erai conjured fire to his entire body. Rage shot through him when he saw Yukio standing next to Enju.

"Kill him," Yukio ordered Enju while trying to stand.

"Yes master," she replied before disappearing. Erai slammed Yukio's face into the ground before looking frantically for his mother. Blood poured from Erai's mouth as his eyes grew wide; pain consuming his entire body. Yukio's eyes also grew wide; Bon was standing behind Erai and had shoved Shima's K'rik staff through Shima's chest. Looking closely Bon was being held by Enju, her hands holding his; Bon and her were forcing the staff through Shima's chest, a wicked grin planted on her face visible to see.

* * *

My bad for making this one short but the next should be longer.


	11. Chapter 11

Woot woot Double digits!

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Bon blinked; one second he was standing next to Konekomaru, the next he was surrounded by utter darkness. Bon felt himself raise his hand to his face but he could not see it; irritation set in as he forced his legs to move. Bon held his arms out in front of him in case there was anything blocking his path. Ten minutes zipped by before Bon pressed up against a wall; sighing he rammed his fist into it. Stepping back he covered his eyes from the light that was now emitting from the whole he created. His hand brushed against something which cut his irritation in half. Turning the knob, Bon pushed hard against the door only to brace himself when it swung open. Bon grumbled under his breath when he glanced around; the source of the light was bouncing off a staircase. Walking towards the steps the sound of water entered his ears. Scanning over he noticed a cage; his eyes grow wide before running over and holding the cage bars.

"Shima!" Bon yelled. Shima turned his attention from the ceiling to the cage door. Blood dripped from his wrists when he jolted; the water up to his waist swayed back and forth.

"Bon? How no why are you here?" Shima questions not hiding the fact that he was happy. Bon shook his head.

"I'm not sure. I was with the others a moment ago."

"Man oh man! Am I ever glad to see you," he smiles pathetically. Bon couldn't help but roll his eyes. Shima raised an eyebrow when Bon slowly placed his hands over his ears; pain drenched over Bon's face. "H-hey are you ok?" Shima asks.

"D-don't you hear that?" Bon struggled to ask; Shima just shook his head. Bon took in a few deep breaths before shivering. "It's a l-loud ringing noise." Shima began to speak but quickly stopped; as soon as Shima quit talking the noise hurting Bon vanished. A sigh of relief left his mouth until the sound of choking entered his ears; looking up Bon saw blood pouring from Shima's chest. With the blink of an eye Bon was standing directly in front of Shima; feeling liquid on his hands Bon scanned down. Bon was holding onto Shima's K'rik staff shoving it deep into his friend's chest.

Bon began shaking violently, snapping him out of the trance he was in. His eyes grew wide as the scene from before welcomed him in a different location. Glancing down he saw hands holding on to his own forcing him to slowly push the staff deeper in. Bon felt someone pressed against his back which caused him to slowly turn his head; grinning at him was Enju. Once again she used him as her toy. Enju tightened her grip on Bon's hands as she forces him to violently pull the staff out of Erai; blood flowed from his chest as he spat more blood out. Erai stumbled backwards landing on his butt while holding his chest.

"Mo-mommy," he weakly cried. Enju snatched the staff from Bon, licked the blood off, and tossed it aside before wrapping her arms around Bon. Holding him close, she grabbed his chin and stroked it.

"You were an excellent puppet Suguro; for that I am grateful," Enju seductively says into Bon's ear.

"W-Why?"

"Well Yukio told me to kill him, I simply had to obey my master," she grinned up at the younger twin who stared at the scene; anger in his eyes.

"Why Suguro?" Yukio managed to ask.

"Hmm? Ah I sought out a person that was rather close to Shima and Suguro fit that description very well. So I used him as my puppet."

"To Kill Shima?" Bon barked while trying to look her in the eye.

"What makes you think I want to kill Shima? I was ordered to save him was I not? Save him I shall." Enju turns Bon towards her and taps his lips. His eyes grow wide when their lips touch; Enju's tongue playing laps with his. Once she pulled her tongue out Bon fell to the ground; terror in his eyes. Yukio cocked his gun and pointed it at Enju. "You taste rather good Suguro; I think I might have to eat you… Master why point your gun at me? I only did what you ordered."

"I ordered you to kill the demon!" he reminded.

"If we kill the demon then Shima will be saved," Enju informs.

"Shima will also die!" Yukio argues. A wicked grin crosses Enju's face sending fear into Yukio's gut.

"That is correct my younger brother. Which is why I must act quickly." As those words fell from Enju's mouth she came face to face with Yukio. She forced him on his knees and stomped hard on his hand; she rubbed her heel over his fingers. Yukio screamed out in pain. "This is a message for Mephisto," she bitterly says dropping both sleeve cuffs onto Yukio's wounded hand. Enju strolls past Bon and caresses Erai's face; Erai squints his eyes at her and raises his arms weakly up at her. Enju grins before picking him up bridal style. "Thank you for Shima's body," and with that Enju and Erai were gone, consumed by her blue flames. Rin stumbles out of the dorm building and takes in the battle field; he runs to Yukio and kneels next to him.

"What happened?" Rin demanded. Yukio used Rin to stand himself up.

"Enju… Betrayed us."

"W-why would you want to speak with him?" Erai asks Enju while he lays on an operating table. Enju was wringing out a wash cloth of a sink; blood dripped from the rag.

"I merely want to have a conversation with him that is all." She returns to Erai's side and runs her hand over the bandages she wrapped around his chest.

"I don't like this," Erai pouted. He winced in pain as his mother pressed down on his wound. Looking up Erai sees his mother bending over him; hair dangling over her face. Erai held back a shiver of fear as he gulped.

"I do not care if you hate this; let me talk with Shima."

"O-ok," he whimpers before closing his eyes. Enju eases up on her pressure and waits. When his eyes open again they fill up with fear.

"Hello Shima," she smiles down at him.

"W-what do you want?"

"Why is everyone so rude? I just want to talk is all."

"They know where you live," he challenges.

"Why yes they do; that is why I did not return home," with her honesty all the hope left Shima's eyes. "Now I want you to do something for me."

"Something for you?" he stutters. Enju pulls out Erai's rotten skin and breaks it in half. One piece she soaks in blue flames and Shima's blood; once they mixed together Enju uses a nail to cut Shima's stomach. He flinches when Enju plants the skin over his new cut; she sexually rubs Erai's skin into Shima's wound until it is inside of Shima and heals the cut. Shima squirms as he feels the skin crawl through his body. "W-What did you do?!" he cries.

"You will find out soon enough. Now you must eat this piece," she says smiling at him while holding it out to him. With the little strength he had left Shima smacks Enju's hand; the skin flying to the other side of the room. Enju retrieves Erai's skin and walks back to Shima still smiling. "That is fine by me; I was hoping you would resist." Shima's arms were pinned over his head while Enju's knee grazed against his cock.

"L-let me go!" he whined.

"I am getting a since of déjà vu. Oh yes Suguro said the exact same thing."

"Bon? What did you do to him?"

"I can show you," she grins. Shima shakes his head frantically. Enju sucks Erai's skin up into her mouth before roughly kissing Shima and forcing him to consume the skin with her tongue. Pulling back she wiped away the saliva that came with her ; a smirk was on her face as she looked down at Shima. His head was to the side and his eyes were wide but were lifeless. Enju traces his jawline before nibbling his neck "Renzo Shima you belong to me."

* * *

Yes this just happened Muhahaha.


	12. Chapter 12

Ah the beautiful moments of torture. Shima and Bon need Enju repellent.

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

"I need you to sleep longer," Enju orders Erai as she caresses his face. Pouting, Erai rests his hand over hers and cuddled to her warmth; Enju wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Erai closes his eyes and holds his mother back.

"You promised I could act like a five year old," he complains.

"And I will keep my promise but I need you to sleep longer. There is something I must tend to; be a good boy and sleep for mommy," she demands while rubbing his head. Erai's arm twitches causing pain to shoot through his entire body. Enju quickly releases Erai, sits down, and pats her lap. Erai questions her for a moment before smiling; he sits next to her and lays his head on her lap. She begins to stroke his hair causing Erai to drift off; a smirk crosses Enju's face.

Enju sighs and opens her eyes. Sitting a mug down on the counter she stretches and turns back to Shima. Cracking her neck she walks towards the exwire she abducted. A chuckle leaves her mouth as she watches the boy suffer. Shima's eyes were rolled into the back of his head; only the white could be seen. After four seconds his arm twitched causing a huge spasm to wash over him; his spasm turned into a violent seizure. Foam exited his mouth as his back arched high, almost lifting himself up. A thud echoed the room when Shima fell back onto the operating table; Enju snatched up a rag and wiped his mouth. Glancing over Shima's body Enju occasionally saw bulged ripples in his skin; Enju lit her hand and slowly glided her flames along the ripples. Shima soon was engulfed by those flames until they sank into his skin and made each ripple violently twist. Shima's mouth opened as if to scream but all that came out was a fountain of blood mixed with blue flames. Content, Enju walked back to the counter and took a sip of warm caramel milk.

"K-kill me," came a weak plea resulting in a loud laugh. Enju turned to look at Shima; she was pleased with the view. Shima was now lying on his side, arm dangling off the operating table; defeat consumed his facial features.

"My fun would be ruined if I answered your wish. Besides I need you so killing you would be out of the question," she answers waiting for a reaction. Shima merely glanced weakly at her.

"Need me?" he questions with doubt. Enju strolls over to Shima and kneels in front of him; he tried to move away but froze when pain flew through his body. He tensed when Enju placed her palm on his cheek; their eyes met.

"All you need to know Renzo Shima is that my desire, my wish will come true through you," she answers with a smile on her face while caressing his cheek. Her lips touch his forehead before she stands and begins to cheek the wound on his chest after laying him on his back. "Of course in order for my wish to come true you must suffer immense pain." Shima grabbed her shirt collar and pulled her close.

"Is that why you m-made him sleep?" Shima half growled.

"You are smarter than I gave you credit for," Enju sucks on Shima's bottom lip; he quickly pushed her away. "Shima I am the only woman that has given you any type of sexual contact and you reject me,"

"I see you as a male," Shima says with disgust cutting Enju off. Laughing, Enju climbs on the operating table and hovers over Shima; she lowers her body onto his and traces his lips.

"Be that as it may, I am fully a woman." Enju rubs Shima's chest; as her hand got lower Shima gulped and began to squirm. Enju chuckles and hops off, walking towards a cabinet. "Do not worry; with Erai's skin crawling around inside of you I may not touch you." Shima let out a sigh of relief with Enju's words. A pained gasp leaves his mouth as he claws at his chest; Shima clings for dear life onto the bandages wrapped around him.

"W-What is it do-doing to me?!" he whimpered.

"Attaching to your genes and copying them," she explains pulling a syringe out and loading it up with some green liquid. "I hope you are fond of needles," she chuckles; Shima's eyes grew wide as Enju walked closer.

Mephisto stared down at the sleeve cuffs lying in his palms; he held them up as if they were diseased. A chuckle comes from his throat as he tosses them aside; they were useless now. Mephisto scanned the scene with a grin on his face. Yukio and Shiemi were treating Konekomaru and Izumo's wounds. Rin was trying to stand Bon up but he would not budge. Mephisto conjures up a tea cup and strolls towards Bon; Rin steps back from the headmaster. Bon blinks when the cup was placed into his hands; he glanced up at the wacky man.

"Drink it," he innocently demands. Bon raised an eyebrow; should he trust him? Sighing, Bon gulped the tea down; Mephisto snapped his fingers once Bon swallowed. A small spark left Bon's mouth and dissolved in the air. "Now Enju has no control over you."

"When did she even put that in me?" Bon asks rubbing his now irritated throat.

"I would say she kissed you at one point. Either that or she was rather close to your lips," Mephisto says smirking. Bon flinches and remembers the incident at her house.

"Shima is still in danger." Rin reminds while pulling Bon to his feet. Bon shrugs Rin off before joining Yukio.

"I assume Enju would not go back home," Yukio informs. Konekomaru slowly stands up and stretches his sore body; pushing up his glasses he turns to Mephisto.

"Is there any place else Enju would go?" As Konekomaru finishes asking Mephisto think for a long moment. Rin jumps when Mephisto snaps his fingers in the young demon's face.

"Old man do you wanna fight?" Rin questions out of irritation.

"Old man?" Mephisto playfully pouts. "Rin how very rude of you. It would seem Fujimoto did not teach you manners. As a matter of fact there is another place Enju would go. There is an underground abandoned laboratory beneath the church where Rin and Yukio were raised." The Okumura twins glanced at each other before looking back at Mephisto.

"You're lying right?" Rin questioned.

"You can go see with your own eyes. Enju built it long ago before a church was ever built there. According to her she needed some place to experiment; that location was perfect in her eyes." With Mephisto's explanation Yukio massaged his forehead; a headache had arisen.

"How do we even know Shima is still alive?" Izumo brings to light. Everyone tensed at the question; it was a rather good one to ask.

"If she wanted to kill Shima then she could have done that here. Enju wants Shima alive for something and before she succeeds we need to rescue Shima," Yukio answers.

Shima's eyes focused, attaching to the sink. Noticing he was on his side he rocked himself until he had rolled on his back; wincing as he laid. Shima took in slow breaths hoping the pain would subside. As Shima stared at the ceiling he felt himself drifting off; his body felt broken. He forced his arm to float in front of his face to examine it; his arm was bruised where Enju stuck him with the needle. Whatever she injected him with had stopped his heart ten times only to violently revive him; Shima had stared at Enju once his attack had stopped. He only got two minutes of rest before all his bones snapped in half; his ears bleed from his own screams. Enju had hysterically laughed when Shima's bones quickly healed themselves. Now Shima lay in his own blood; panic rose in him as he remembered Enju. Frantically searching for her he sent himself off the table; hissing he pulled himself onto his feet using the operating table for support.

"Where do you believe you are going?" Enju's voice pounds against his ear drums. Shima's breath was taken from him in a split second; Enju had thrown him back down on the table. Gaining his composure back he searched for Satan's adopted daughter. She was standing in the door way watching him suspiciously; Enju was now wearing a kimono. Enju gives Shima a devilish smile before standing next to him; fear crept onto Shima's face. Enju slowly removed Shima's pants and boxers. "Shima you will feel a sensation rather new to you," she mocks, slipping the kimono off of her. Shima's eyes grew wide as Enju crawled on top of him pressing her body against his.

* * *

Well Umm... There will be no detail so no need to worry.


End file.
